The Sacred Rose
by Amutogirl
Summary: Rose Sakrada never knew her mother and worse when she was 12 her father died in a car aciddent and now what?She finds a doll that can walk,talk,and calls Rose her servent?Wait can this doll heal the deep hole in Roses heart or will Rose's heart turn black
1. Death of a meddim

Rose!Rose!Rose Shinku Sakrada wake up!Yelled my dad

Ugh im tired.I scream covering my body with my blanket.

Its 7:28 time to get dressed for school or you'll be said

What!I get out of didn't you tell me.

I push my dad out of my room and put on my spring school uniform.

A white short selve buttoned up blouse,a white mini skirt with two pink stirps on the buttem, and pink flats.

Hi im Rose Shinku Sakrada i have blonde hair,hazel eyes,and tan skin.

I know pearty weired for a girl who was born and lives in japan to have blonde hair but my moms hair was blode and so is mine for some reason im only 3 foot 4 i stoped growing at 5 really.I never knew my mom but dad said she died when i was a little kid but i know that apart of it was a lie.

I brush my hair and put it in pigtails my dad says that it was my moms hair style as well.

I grab my brifcase and run to Eclips elematry charter school for the arts.

(A charter school is a school for people that have a spicel skill.i go to a charter school like Rose but the one she gose to is not real and yes my school has For the arts in means that people there are skilled in drawing sculpting and doing plays and writeing i am skilled in writeing.)

*at 4:15 rose's house yes im to lazy to write about her school day *

Im home!I say as i walk into the you here!i call out i walk into the living room and a note was on the table i pick it up and start to read it out loud.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'll be coming home late tonight,dont stay up late ok dont open the door for anyone you dont know,leave your homework on the table when your done with it so i can check it ok and remember stay out of the attic i should be home by 9:00 ok._

_Love,__Dad_

_P.S. leftovers are in the frige heat them up for 35 secendes._

Dad your grammer sucks and whats in the attic anyways.I talk to just im 12 i can take care of myself.

*At 10:33*

He's late i have been waiting for him for an hour and ahalf grrr where is he he is very very late.I grumble in my light pink room full of dolls that i always take good care of.I might seem mad on the outside but the truth is that im worried.

*Ding dong*

Huh i guess dad forgot his house keys.I say walking out of my is so forgetful.

I run to the front door and open it when i opened the door i saw two police.

Um is there something wrong officers?I ask my vosie you trembling

Are you Rose Sakrada daughter of Jun Sakrada?The cop on the right asked.

Yes i'm Rose Sakrada.I tell them wanting to know what was wrong and yet not wanting to know.

We're sorry to say this but...your father is dead.


	2. Nightmare Past,Dream Doll!

We're sorry to say this but...your father is dead.

NO!I scream waking up from my nightmare tears were on my cheeks i cruld up in to a ball remebering how those 4 little words destroyed my world.

I'm 15 now and im in the same room my 12 year self knew before that fateful day nothings changed my room is still the girly light pink with dolls every where i still take care of them i get dress go to school come home to an empty house eat do homework i still dont go in the attic but still...i really want to know whats up there that i cant see maybe i could go see its not like anyone can yell at me for it i mean im all alone and its the middle of the night i dont think im gonna go back to sleep so...

I get up and go up stares and open the attic door.

Man its so dark in here i wish i knew where the light swich was.I say i felt around for it when i finally found it i turned it on and saw a brown case with a golden rose on it.

Huh?I this case doing here is this the reason dad didn't want me in the attic.

Leting my curiosity get the better of me i take the case down to my room.

I sit down on my bed and open the case.

A doll?I say out loud the doll had the same hair coler and style as is what dad wanted to keep a secret...hahahaha huh a key so i need to wind her up?

I take the key and put it in her back i wind her up and suddenly she starts to glow.

Ahhhh!I scream throwing her to the other side of the bed.

She stands and the glowing stops she opens her eyes open and i scream like im being murdered.

Stop it this instant Rose!The doll yells.H-how do you know my name?I say about to throw a pillow at her.

I know very much about you Rose but where is that useless father of yours Jun?Suddenly i burst into tears.

Huh come now stop crying all i asked was where your father was.I cried even harder just then the doll hit me with one of her pigtails.

I told you to stop crying now whats wrong every time i talk about your father you cry!She request.

So i tell her the whole thing.

* * *

I see so thats what happened well Rose i would like to see that doll she points to a doll with blonde hair green eyes and a long light green dress and green flats with white ribboins on it.


	3. The Blood Red Rose

That one okay...but why do you want to see it.I ask.

You dont need to know that now do living doll replyed.

Man this is one smart doll.I think.I guess but the thing i do need to know is who are you and how do you know my name.I demand.

I am Shinku 5th of the Rozen Maiden dolls and i think that its for the best you dont know about the other tells me.

I give her the doll and something ticked me off i stood up and was pissed when i saw that i was only a inch taller than the Shinku doll.

I heard her her say that the doll was in good shape and that it seems i've take good care of it and im not a bad human as to be exspected.

What do ya mean I saw black feathers.

Wha-Black feathers but how?I ask nobody in parteculer.

Here already Suigontu?The doll looks up.*sigh*And i didn't even have time for a cup of tea.

Suigontu?W-who's that?I ask in hope's that it was just a type of bird that i was not aware of.

She is the first Rozen Maiden doll and she has sent a doll says in a blunt tone suddenly a doll crashes through my window.

AHHHH!WHATS HAPPENING!I yell Shinku was right this Suigontou sent a doll and not just any doll _my old doll_ **Shinku stands in front of me and it looks as if she is trying to protect me.**

**The doll charges at us with things that could cut human flesh.**

**I am unfazed but the dolls movements are fast but i believe i can out run it for i am small and because of that i can run faster than most people because i am lighter than most human beings but as strong as one.**

**I scan the dolls moves as it attacks once i am done i grab Shinku and run out of the way just in time now the doll is looking for us for it did not see where her prey has run off to.**

**i whisper in Shinku's to ask what to do. **

**you must sewer.**

**What!i whisper.**

**You must sewer!She yells because by now the doll has found us She grabs me by my waist and leafts me up as if i am a feather and she jumps into the are and we are airborn for a while.**

**Wow.I is fast.**

**You must sewer Rose!I hear Shinku yell as the doll shoots at us suddenly my check was cut and when Shinku saw that i was bleeding it really seem to piss her off.**

**I did not like this one bit so i said what Shinku told me to do.I sewer!I say.**

**Prove it.**

**Huh?I it by kissing the rose shows me the rose ring on her index finger I was done with this so i kissed the rose ring and suddenly the ring glowed a blood red a rose red...**


End file.
